The present invention relates to a carrier for handicapped vehicles.
Numerous types of powered vehicles have been provided for handicapped persons. These vehicles have been provided for handicapped persons. These vehicles have contributed greatly to the independence and freedom of persons who are handicapped.
However, one problem encountered with these types of vehicles is the difficulty in transporting the vehicles to distant locations. Various means have been provided for storing the handicapped vehicles within the trunk of an automobile, or within vans or trucks. However, this method of transporting the handicapped vehicle is cumbersome and requires one or more persons to help the handicapped person in loading and unloading the handicapped vehicle from the automobile, van, or truck.
Various types of lifting equipment have also been utilized for lifting the handicapped vehicle into the automobile, van, or truck. However, this equipment is also cumbersome, and usually requires one or more persons to assist the handicapped person in loading the handicapped vehicle.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved carrier for handicapped vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carrier for handicapped vehicles which can be loaded by the handicapped person without the assistance of other people.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carrier for handicapped vehicles which can be quickly and easily mounted to the trailer hitch of an automobile, truck, or van.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carrier for handicapped vehicles which will yield or articulate in response to encountering irregular undulations in the street, such as might be encountered when the automobile enters a driveway.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a carrier for handicapped vehicles which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.